Une raison de vivre et plus encore
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: CONCOURS MARINE A TOUT PRIX. Mes excuses pour le retard sont à l'intérieur, mes explications aussi. Résumé: 'Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses est étendue au sol, blessée. Alors qu'elle abandonne toute volonté de vivre et commence à se laisser glisser vers la mort, l'apparition de deux petites filles va lui redonner un nouveau souffle... voire même bien plus encore.'


**Bien le bonjour...**

**Voici enfin ma participation au concours Marine à tout prix, et je tiens à m'excuser du retard à ses organisatrices... Je sais que du coup c'est trop tard, et que je suis disqualifiée, mais peut m'importe: je tenais quand même à partager mon travail, je m'étais engagée à participer alors je poste quand même, hors concours. **

**La raison de mon retard? J'ai eu un petit problème pour poster, et juste après je devais partir pour deux semaines, dans un endroit où je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'aller voir sur internet.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas les mots pour m'excuser assez, surtout que Minimillie, je t'avais dit que je m'y mettais il y a au moins quatres semaines, je suis impardonnable. J'ai juste mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à pondre ça, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'écrire sur autre chose que les muguiwara et n'ayant en plus pas eu beaucoup de temps, qui fait que je n'ai fini au final que tout juste. Et une fois le travail fini la veille de la deadline, plouf: gros bug. Ça me fait un peu rager quand même...**

**Je présente donc encore une fois mes plus plates excuses. Surtout que en plus, c'est pas très long, et je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que ça vaut... *honte***

* * *

_**Une raison de vivre... et plus.**_

.

Le village était en flammes. Le désordre et le chaos étaient en ce lieu la chose présente. Les maisons brûlaient doucement, sans que l'ombre d'une seule personne ne fasse son apparition. Tout était vide, déserté, ne laissant qu'un paysage de désolation.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et à la coiffure particulière gisait au sol, blessée et rageant de n'avoir pu rien faire pour sauver cet endroit et ses habitants. Elle était venue dans ce but et elle avait échoué. Tant de morts par sa faute. Autant celles des habitants que celles de ses compagnons.

Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux alors qu'elle se sentait partir à son tour. Le brasier qui dansait devant ses yeux devint flou et l'odeur de brûlé s'estompa. Les images de la bataille lui revinrent alors à l'esprit, comme pour la hanter jusqu'à ce qui serait son dernier souffle.

Et elle se souvint.

.

_''- Belmer, tu iras avec eux, tu sera chargée de guider cette troupe lorsque vous combattrez les pirates à _Umi No Mura (1)_. Ils ont envahi le village__ et ont pris le contrôle de leurs richesses. Comme ces dernières s'épuisent, nous redoutons une attaque imminente, avec une destruction du village et le meurtre de ses habitants pour les punir ou... autre chose... je sais pas trop quoi. Mais ils vont attaquer c'est certain! Donc vous irez contrer cette attaque._

_- Oui, Vice Amiral Garp!_

_- …_

_- Euh... Vice Amiral Garp?_

_- Je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Faites donc ce qu'il vous a demandé et dépêchez vous de vous rendre sur place. Votre navire est déjà prêt._

_- Bien, Commandant!''_

_._

_Enfin arrivés sur place, l'endroit était déjà une véritable boucherie. Au vu des dégâts, cela ne faisait que commencer, mais il étaient arrivés trop tard pour pouvoir éviter que cela ne débute. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'en voulait déjà. Et c'est avec un cri de rage qu'elle se jeta corps et âme dans la bataille, protégeant les villageois et éliminant les pirates, permettant aux premiers de se sauver en sécurité et empêchant au maximum les deuxièmes de commettre plus d'horreur._

_Ces salauds! Elle les détestait. Ces types égoïstes et sanguinaires qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Ces égoïstes qui ne pensaient qu'à leur propre bonheur et à leur richesse. Ces ordures qui se délectaient de la souffrance des autres et du chaos qu'ils créaient._

_Son équipage évacuait le plus de monde possible, m__ais bientôt les maisons prirent feu, et le brasier se répandit sur tout le village. Abandonnant la bataille, elle se précipita pour aider ceux qui n'avaient pu se sauver, certains étouffant déjà dans la fumée. D'autres s'étaient réfugiés dans leur maison pendant la bataille et tentaient maintenant de s'en échapper, leur foyer s'étant soudain transformé en un véritable bûcher._

_Et petit à petit, au rythme des villageois et de ses hommes qui tombaient, les pirates gagnaient la bataille. Puis lorsque tout le monde fut enfin à terre, ce qui restait de leur équipage de mécréants prit la mer et abandonna le village en ruines._

_C'était la fin d'une bataille sanguinaire, qui détruisit le village et fit de nombreux morts._

_._

Appuyée contre un muret et les larmes de rage et de honte coulant à flots, elle se dit que ce n'était pas si mal si elle mourait là finalement. Après tout elle était blessée, que pouvait-elle faire de plus? Elle était une mauvaise marine, une femme incapable de sauver les vies qu'elle était censée sauver. Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte...

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à abandonner toute raison de vivre, elle aperçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Tournant la tête, elle vit une petite fille qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras, marchant avec difficulté. Aussitôt, la jeune marine tenta de se lever, se trainant vers les deux enfants comme elle le pouvait. Elles étaient toutes les deux blessées et Dieu sait quelles épreuves ces deux petites avaient traversé.

Elle se releva et tituba jusqu'à elles, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant les deux enfants. La plus âgée pleurait, soulagée d'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un. La deuxième riait. _Elle riait!_

La femme aux cheveux roses laissa couler ses larmes, émue. Et un faible sourire attendri prit place sur ses lèvres.

''- Elle ne sait rien de tout ce qui s'est passé... Elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien...'' souffla la marine.

Puis tout se passa très vite. La force de se battre lui revint à nouveau. Prenant quelques morceaux de tissus en guise de couverture, elle emmena les deux petites vers une embarcation. Elle allait les ramener à son village et s'occuper d'elles. Elle allait les sauver.

Elle avait une nouvelle raison de vivre.

.

Il pleuvait des cordes sur le petit village de Cocoyashi. Genzo regardait la mer agitée en face de lui. Belmer n'était pas encore rentrée et cela l'inquiétait. Il observait les flots, espérant apercevoir le navire de la marine qui était parti quelques jours plus tôt.

Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il aperçut un point se rapprochant à l'horizon. Encore et encore, jusqu'à pouvoir enfin distinguer ce dont il s'agissait. C'était une petite embarcation, et une femme aux cheveux roses se tenait dedans, serrant deux petites formes contre elle.

Genzo se précipita alors vers le village, criant qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle était vivante, et se dépêchant d'aller chercher le médecin. Elle était blessée. Même de là où il se tenait il avait pu le voir, alors c'était surement assez grave...

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Belmer fut accueillie par les visages inquiets des villageois, de ses amis et par le médecin. Mais elle avait autre chose en tête à ce moment là: les deux petites étaient tombées malades à cause de la tempête et elle craignait pour leurs vies.

''- Il faut les soigner! Soignez les en premier, sauvez les c'est tout ce que je demande!

- Très bien, je vais les prendre mais il faut que tu te soignes, toi aussi.''

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

''- Je m'en fiche de moi, sauvez les! SAUVEZ CES ENFANTS!''

.

Une fois guéries, Belmer avait décidé de quitter la marine et d'élever les deux petites filles. Nami et Nojiko. Ces deux enfants qui lui avaient donné un nouveau souffle de vie, à elle qui était prête à tout abandonner et à se laisser mourir.

Nami et Nojiko avaient alors grandi avec elle, l'aidant à récolter ses mandarines et faisant les bêtises, comme beaucoup d'enfants de leur âge. Nami chipait des livres à la bibliothèque, Nojiko était plus sage mais un peu rebelle elle aussi. Un peu comme elle lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle qui se faisait connaître comme une jeune fille problématique en son temps.

Elles n'étaient peut être pas liées par le sang, mais elles avaient tout de même beaucoup en commun. Et c'était un lien bien plus fort qui s'était créé entre elles. Celui d'un amour intense entre mère et filles.

Elles n'avaient pas grand chose, mais elles vivaient heureuses.

Jusqu'au jour ou un pirate du nom de Arlong arriva sur l'île, mettant en place un impôt pour tous les habitants et menaçant quiconque ne le payant pas de l'exécuter sur le champ.

Ne pouvant renier ses deux enfants, Belmer paya leur part mais pas la sienne, trop pauvre pour l'assurer. Et elle fut tuée par Arlong, devant ses deux filles, après leur avoir dit une dernière fois ''Je vous aime''.

Plus qu'une raison de vivre, les deux enfants lui avaient aussi apporté une raison de mourir. Elle était morte pour elles, elles qui par leur apparition ce jour là lui avaient redonné un nouveau souffle de vie, elles qui l'avaient poussée à se battre à nouveau. Elles l'avaient sauvée dans ce village en ruines, et maintenant, c'était à son tour de les sauver. Ses deux enfants qu'elle aimait tant.

.

* * *

**Bon, c'est pas très joyeux, mais c'est ce qui est venu au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais...**

**J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, mais restez gentils quand même hein? ^^ (je suis en manque j'ai besoin de ma dose, VIIIITE! *grosse droguée aux reviews*)**

**(1) Umi No Mura: le Village de La Mer, si je ne me suis pas trompée dans la formulation... ^^ un petit clin d'oeil au fait que Belmer soit une marine. Marine, mer... ben oui, on fait avec le niveau qu'on a, hein... ^^**

**Encore une fois mes excuses aux organisatrices du concours.**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et en attendant, portez vous bien!**


End file.
